A Pat on His Back
by baejin
Summary: Jihoon sudah lama merasa lelah, lalu Soonyoung datang membawa ramyeon dan jaketnya yang ketinggalan di dorm. / Soonyoung, Jihoon; SoonHoon/HoZi.


when jihoon just need **a pat on his back** (and maybe a hug)

kwon soonyoung/lee jihoon

dorm-life, AU, OOC, gaje.

Sejak mulai masanya membuat lagu-lagu baru, dan juga syuting video musik baru, dan juga acara-acara dengan konsep baru, pembicaraan baru, dan apapun yang baru, maka seluruh member Seventeen memang harusnya sudah siap mental akan Jihoon yang _moody_. Masa paling parah adalah ketika mereka hendak _comeback_ di acara musik untuk pertama kali dengan lagu baru—Seungcheol saja harus lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan adiknya itu.

Yang paling bisa dekat dengan Jihoon yang sedang begitu adalah satu; Jeonghan dan dua; Seungcheol, mungkin karena mereka mengambil peran sebagai ayah dan ibunya Seventeen. Mereka akan membuat Jihoon yang sensitif jadi lebih baik. Jeonghan juga dapat membuat Jihoon yang dari mengomel marah-marah sampai jadi lucu ketika tidur di pelukan Jeonghan.

"Semenyebalkan apapun ia, tetap saja kalau sudah tidur jadi seperti bayi," kesah Seungcheol, berbisik pada Soonyoung yang mengangguk semangat, kelewat setuju pada _leader_ mereka.

"Kapan Jihoon- _hyung_ akan jadi seperti biasa lagi?" tanya Chan, kebetulan juga ada di tempat yang sama.

"Entahlah. Biasanya jika pertengahan menuju akhir masa promosi, ia baru bisa menikmatinya," jawab Soonyoung, menggaruk kepalanya tidak yakin. Pertengahan masa promosi itu baru sekitar tiga minggu lagi.

"Tapi yang kali ini ia kelihatan tidak begitu tertekan." tambah Seungcheol. "Kelihatannya, lho. Tapi ya tidak tahu juga."

"Hmmm…"

"Ya sudah, ayo semuanya tidur. Kita harus punya energi untuk besok." kata Seungcheol, membuat gestur seperti mengusir. "Soonyoung, aku akan tidur di kamarmu."

"Yah…"

Seungcheol mengernyit. "Apa-apaan 'yah' itu?"

Mungkin kata-kata Seungcheol benar, tentang Jihoon yang tidak begitu tertekan dalam _comeback_ kali ini. Biasanya ia akan terlihat gelisah dari keluar _dorm_ sampai ke lokasi acara musik, tapi dari apa yang Soonyoung perhatikan, kelihatannya Jihoon baik-baik saja. Ia juga banyak tertawa dengan Seungkwan, juga banyak menggelayut manja pada Jeonghan. Asal Jihoon tidak _ngambek_ saja sih, tidak apa-apa berlaku begitu.

Tapi bukan berarti sikap Jihoon yang penurut itu bisa bertahan lama. Ia masih dalam emosi yang tidak stabil, mungkin juga adaptasi pada kelelahan yang muncul akibat harus akting di depan umum, dan faktor-faktor lainnya yang Soonyoung tidak tahu.

Malam itu, tim vokal sedang berlatih, tapi bukan di ruang latihan. Mereka hanya bersantai di depan televisi _dorm_ yang nyaman seperti rumah. Awalnya mereka tertawa-tawa saja, dan berbicara—Jihoon biasanya memang akrab dengan Seungkwan—tapi tiba-tiba dari kamar, Soonyoung dapat mendengar Jihoon bicara dengan agak keras, juga aksen Busannya yang muncul begitu saja.

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukan bagian yang ini, ya sudah tidak usah."

"Apa? _Hyung_ , aku hanya bercanda!" kilah sebuah suara, khas sekali milik lelaki yang senang bicara dengan marga Boo itu.

"Bercanda juga tahu tempat!"

Jihoon tidak berkata bahwa ia lelah tapi semua member sudah sadar akan hal itu. Member tim vokal lainnya terdiam, tidak tahu bagaimana mau mengontrol kemarahan Jihoon. Sekarang juga sedang tidak ada Seungcheol yang biasanya bisa menurunkan ketegangan seperti ini—maklum, ia yang terlama dengan Jihoon jadi ia yang paling mengerti. Jeonghan saja jadi diam karena ia tidak yakin mau bilang apa.

"Aku mau ke studio." kata Jihoon akhirnya, berbicara dengan nada rendah, setelah berdetik-detik penuh diam. Entah bagaimana, Seungkwan merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan itu.

"Kita akan latihan di sini dengan konsepmu," kata Jisoo, membalas. Jihoon diam saja, berjalan ke luar _dorm_ dengan tangan gemetar karena—karena, ia sudah merasa hampir tidak mampu lagi.

Soonyoung keluar kamar bersamaan dengan Seungcheol yang masuk lewat pintu depan, membawa kantong plastik berisi beberapa _cup_ _ramyeon_.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya begitu melihat tim vokal minus Jihoon yang wajahnya masih tegang. Soonyoung ada di sana juga tapi ia tidak bicara apa-apa. Akhirnya Jeonghan yang menceritakan tentang tadi. sementara Seungcheol duduk di tempat bekas Jihoon duduk.

"Apa tadi kau tidak papasan dengan Jihoon?" tanya Jeonghan. Seungcheol menggeleng.

"Toserba 'kan di arah sana, berlawanan dengan jalan ke studio. Mungkin ia sudah keburu jalan sebelum aku lihat." jawab Seungcheol, menaruh plastik itu di atas meja.

"Maaf, ya, Cheol. Aku tidak bisa menenangkannya tadi."

Seungcheol tersenyum melihat Jeonghan yang begitu. Ia menepuk bahu Jeonghan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kadang-kadang memang kita hanya bisa diam saja. Ah, Soonyoung, sini."

Soonyoung mendekat. "Apa, _Hyung_?"

"Susul Jihoon, sana. Bawakan ia _ramyeon_ , dibuatkan sekalian begitu sampai sana. Lalu jangan bicara tentang hal ini dulu sebelum ia yang memutuskan untuk bicara."

"Hmm, oke."

Soonyoung ke kamar lagi untuk mengambil jaket karena ini sudah masuk musim dingin. "Tadi Jihoon pergi pakai jaket tidak?"

"Tidak, tadi ia hanya pakai _hoodie_." itu Seokmin yang menjawab. Ia selalu memperhatikan hal-hal begitu.

"Oke,"

Soonyoung kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket Jihoon yang selalu digantung di belakang pintu lemari, warnanya aprikot dengan bulu-bulu. Sekilas ada di benaknya jika Jihoon itu cocok sekali dengan warna pastel seperti ini.

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat ya, _Hyung_."

"Iya, hati-hati." kata Seungcheol, setelah itu ia kembali bicara pada Seungkwan, yang jika Jihoon melunjak, ia yang harus mengerti. Soonyoung berlalu saja ke pintu, lalu keluar, tidak lupa membawa dua _cup ramyeon_ yang pasti enak sekali jika dimakan saat udara sedingin ini.

Soonyoung sudah selesai membuat _ramyeon_ , jadi ia berjalan ke studio Jihoon yang letaknya sangat strategis tapi kedap suara, tempat yang selalu jadi favorit Jihoon setiap harinya. Soonyoung mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dengan ujung sepatunya, karena dua tangannya sibuk membawa jaket dan _ramyeon_.

Pintu dibuka, Jihoon ada di sana dengan _hoodie_ putih punya Soonyoung, serta merta membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi tertawa.

"Kau pakai punyaku?"

"Ini 'kan ketinggalan di sini. Tadi aku tidak bawa jaket dan hanya pakai baju lengan panjang, jadi kupakai saja." jawab Jihoon, ujung hidungnya memerah karena dingin dan ia tampak seperti peri yang ada di buku bergambar.

"Ternyata Seokmin salah juga."

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini kubawakan jaket. Kau pasti jalan ke sini dengan menggigil tadi, ya? Dingin sekali." Soonyoung memberikan jaket yang dibawanya pada Jihoon. "Dan juga, ayo makan. Kuseduhkan _ramyeon_ , lho." kata Soonyoung. Jihoon mengambil satu dari tangan Soonyoung dan membuka tutupnya, lalu menghirup baunya. Senyum mengembang setengah di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang ada di depan studio itu lalu mulai memakan _ramyeon_.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kau sedang memikirkan hal yang tadi, 'kan?" Jihoon berkata setelah beberapa suapan. Ia menatap Soonyoung yang balas menatapnya, dan karena Soonyoung itu sangat buruk dalam berbohong, maka ia mengangguk saja.

"Iya, aku memikirkannya. Tapi, ya biasa saja."

Jihoon menatap _cup ramyeon_ -nya tapi Soonyoung tahu kalau ia masih ingin bicara. "Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?" balas Soonyoung.

"Karena aku… berlaku begitu. Aku tidak seharusnya membentak Seungkwan, 'kan?"

Tapi Soonyoung malah menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan. "Aku tahu Jihoon bagaimana, jadi walaupun bagus jika kau merasa bersalah, sejujurnya itu tidak apa-apa."

Jihoon diam saja, kembali melanjutkan makannya. Tapi Soonyoung juga tahu kalau kata-katanya barusan menenangkan Jihoon. Mereka berada dalam diam sampai _ramyeon_ -nya habis dan Soonyoung menawarkan diri untuk membuang _cup_ milik Jihoon. Saat Soonyoung berdiri, Jihoon juga berdiri, tapi untuk memakai jaket di atas _hoodie_ milik Soonyoung yang dikenakannya.

"Soonyoung, kau ke sini itu atas inisiatifmu sendiri atau bagaimana?"

"Eh," Soonyoung tampak berpikir. "Aku memang berencana ke sini tapi Seungcheol- _hyung_ menyuruhku membawa makanan."

Jihoon kembali duduk di tempat yang sama jadi Soonyoung juga menyamankan diri di sebelahnya.

"Aku lelah," gumam Jihoon. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau ia bicara begitu itu akan membuat Soonyoung merasakan hal yang sama, tapi ia harap Soonyoung juga profesional karena ia dalam posisi yang sama dengan Jihoon.

"Lelah kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung sambil meliriknya. Hidung Jihoon terlihat makin merah dan Soonyoung tidak yakin apakah itu karena udara dingin atau karena ia merasa sedih.

"Lelah. Aku ingin istirahat saja, tapi tidak bisa. Semuanya tergantung padaku. Lagu-lagu kita," Jihoon bicara setengah-setengah tapi ia tahu bahwa Soonyoung tahu apa maksudnya. Soonyoung memainkan kakinya sembari mendengarkan Jihoon.

"Kembali merasa sangat depresi?" tanya Soonyoung, pelan. Ia takut untuk menanyakan hal itu tapi Jihoon malah mengangguk.

"Aku seperti terkena OCD. Kau tahu aku perfeksionis, Soonyoung. Tapi yang ini sudah kelewat batas. Aku mulai memikirkan bahkan sampai ke 'bagaimana jika musiknya kuberi efek ini, apakah ada yang tidak suka? Apakah nanti Seventeen akan jatuh?', dan 'apakah-apakah' lainnya yang membuat kepalaku seperti mau pecah. Di sini banyak suara." Jihoon menunjuk kepalanya.

"Hei," Soonyoung menghadap ke arah Jihoon, menangkup wajah lelaki yang lebih kecil itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat. "OCD itu penyakit mental. Dan kau orang sehat, normal, tidak berpenyakit. Jadi jangan samakan dengan OCD. Kau itu tidak OCD, Jihoon."

Jihoon tahu bahwa ia salah lagi dalam berkata, tapi tangan Soonyoung hangat sekali. Ujung hidung Jihoon memanas, semenit-dua menit dari menangis.

"Soonyoung, kenapa kau bisa kuat sebagai ketua koreografer?" tanyanya, bergumam kelewat pelan tapi Soonyoung ada dalam jarak yang dekat untuk mendengarnya.

"Aku?" Soonyoung tersenyum tipis, tangannya masih di tempat yang sama. Ia berbisik, "aku bukan kuat, Jihoon. Tapi ini hidup, ada saat kita bisa senang sekali, ada saat kita bisa stres sekali. Jadi ketika saat turun itulah, aku memutuskan untuk menjalaninya saja. Itu hanya mudah dikatakan, Jihoon, aku tahu. Tapi nyatanya, selama ini aku bisa melewati berkali-kali fase itu. Dan tidak hanya aku, tapi kau juga. Kita semuanya."

Jihoon terdiam, tapi Soonyoung melanjutkan. "Junhui dan Minghao adalah orang luar yang susah dapat izin untuk tampil, tapi setelah melewati masa-masa perizinan, mereka bisa ada di sini dan tersenyum cerah. Itu yang namanya hidup,"

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. Wajah piasnya memerah lalu titik-titik air mengalir dari dua ujung matanya. Kalau begini, ia jadi terlihat seperti meminta perlindungan, jadi yang Soonyoung lakukan adalah menarik tubuh Jihoon untuk jatuh ke pelukannya.

Jihoon tersedu untuk beberapa menit kemudian, dan menangis adalah cara yang sangat ampuh untuk memecah batu stres di otaknya. Ia bisa merasakan luruh dalam otaknya, yang membuat tubuh dan bahunya terasa jauh lebih ringan dari beberapa waktu lalu. Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan tidak merasa perlu bersuara, tapi ia berbisik, "Jihoon, kau sudah bekerja keras."

Jihoon menemukan dirinya kembali menangis.

"Soonyoung, kau juga sudah bekerja keras." balas Jihoon, sama lirihnya. Soonyoung tersenyum saja, ia juga merasa tidak lagi ada beban di bahunya. Ia masih memeluk Jihoon dan menimangnya seperti Jihoon adalah anak bayi yang tertidur.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Soonyoung beberapa menit kemudian, melihat sesenggukan Jihoon sudah berhenti. Jihoon mengangguk, setengah wajahnya masih terbenam di bahu Soonyoung.

"Nanti malam boleh aku tidur denganmu?"

"Tentu, boleh," jawab Soonyoung, menunduk untuk menatap wajah Jihoon dari jarak sangat dekat. "Nanti aku akan memelukmu begini lagi."

Jihoon tersenyum, matanya terpejam. Dua tangannya memegang kain di pinggang Soonyoung. "Terima kasih."

Yang paling bisa dekat dengan Jihoon yang sedang begitu adalah satu; Jeonghan dan dua; Seungcheol, mungkin karena mereka mengambil peran sebagai ayah dan ibunya Seventeen.

Tapi peringkat lebih atas lagi adalah; Soonyoung, karena selalu ia yang jadi tempat Jihoon pulang.

 **end**

ea, soonhoon masih mesra-mesraan nih.

seventeen menang! mereka menang dua! siapa yang banggaaa?

aku sampai nyaris nangis bahagia liat baby-boo nangis hiks.

dan ini era meanie! aw, meanie everywhere.

verkwan everywhere!

ah, I love sebongie so much nyan~

last, feed back?

I am a fish and I need to be feed hhehe


End file.
